The Beach
by Sweetatoo
Summary: The gang decides to have a relaxing and worry-free day at the beach, during which Lelouch has a very first and true taste of unexpected and unsuppressed jealousy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**

* * *

**'**  
**

"Tell me again why we're going to the beach?" Queried Lelouch as he lounged lazily on the bed with one hand absentmindedly flipped the page of a newly bought magazine.

C.C. stopped in the process of packing as the same inquiry came from his mouth ever since she had proposed the plan to him, which was about ten minutes ago. Turning her head slightly toward him, she couldn't help heaving quite an impatient sigh. "You want me to repeat myself again?"

"Yes please." Obviously this was the tenth time he had uttered those two words and she just had to keep count of them to determine when her firm patience was going to wear thin.

Leaving the unpacked stuff lying scattered across the floor, C.C. sauntered toward her warlock whose eyes didn't even avert up to meet hers. When she was standing just next to the bed, her arms brought up to cross over her breast. "Alright, this will be the last time I'll _ever _repeat myself regarding this matter so you'd better listen carefully and dare not ask it again."

He grunted something along the lines of 'OK got it. I'm all ears'.

Rolling her golden eyes, C.C. said. "First of all, just for the records, you have never been to the beach before in your life ever since you came to Japan-"

"No, I did. Once with Nunnally with Suzaku."

"Yeah, key word '_once_'. Besides this is your friends' idea to stay healthy during summer and I endorse it. Secondly, your lack of exercise is unbearable. For crying out loud, you couldn't even outrun a cat!"

"Hey, that's because that cat got a pretty good head-start," he retorted abashedly.

"Suzaku got out of nowhere yet he still managed to catch it long before you did," she remarked gravely.

"Ok fine, my physicality is underwhelming. I admit that alright? But that doesn't mean I still approve of an idea of going to the beach and getting tanned."

"If you stay under the beach umbrella, you won't turn all brownish," she chuckled, "but that's not the point of course. The point is for you to get some exercise."

He stared at her with a dazed expression. "Come again?"

"Yes, that's the sole purpose of this trip." She replied ever so slyly.

"C-Come again?"

"Oh, Lelouch." This time C.C. could hardly control her laughter, thus she set it loose. A delightful snicker with a minor mixture of teasing escaped her lips as she sat down on the bed and scooted closer to him.

"Just relax and have fun. The 'torture' will be over before you know it." She advised warmly.

"Easier said than done," he mumbled dispiritedly. "But I'll try."

Even with all the complaints, there's just no way he would let his girlfriend go alone on a trip to the place in which strangers could see the majority of her porcelain, naked skin that only _he_ could set eyes on. No way in hell he'd allow that.

"That's my warlock," she smirked knowingly as she leaned in closer. Her long green waterfall fell softly on either side of his face and his neck. It tickled a little but he didn't want to ruin the moment. As a matter of fact, he's getting used to it.

"But how about Nunnally?" He asked.

"I'm sure Sayoko will be taking great care of her. She's never failed you, hasn't she?"

"That's true."

"So we're going?"

"Yes, we are." Then he lifted his head up and captured her rosy and tender lips with his.

* * *

"I'm glad you didn't change your mind at the last minute Lelouch," Suzaku said, grinning at his best friend. Somehow, Lelouch could easily detect the little sarcasm in his tone.

"Well, I was going to," he admitted, "but C.C. convinced me to come and there's just no way I could turn her down."

"So it's not like you're actually afraid some random guys would come and snatch her away?"

"No!" Bull's eye.

Suzaku seemed like he didn't miss it. He let out a chuckle. "But you know, you're lucky that your girlfriend isn't so far away."

"What do you mean?"

By the time Lelouch turned around, Suzaku was already over the threshold, leaving the raven-haired teen alone in the dressing room with a confused expression evident on his face.

Lelouch met up with Suzaku outside the changing room after a few minutes, then the duo strolled around the crowded beach in an effort of finding a favorable spot for their own to lie down and relax. A spot in which the sun would hit the most, a spot that would still remain in their sight when out swimming or playing volleyball, lest someone should steal their stuff.

Even with their eyes desperately roving around to find a preferred place, Lelouch could tell that there were many people looking at them, girls made up the majority. He could practically hear their giggles and whisperings in the rather noisy background.

Daring turn his head slightly around, he saw two girls talking to each other with one hand covering their mouths. When one of them accidentally looked up and met with his violet orbs, a wide smile split her face, followed quickly by some flirtatious eyelash-battings.

Lelouch had to refrain himself from shuddering. He then looked toward his best friend, expected to see him oblivious to his surroundings. Nevertheless, what he saw was a super confident and smug look plastering all over his face. He knew, he definitely did.

Lelouch let out a sigh. _Why am I not surprised?_

"There." Said Suzaku suddenly as he pointed toward an ice-cream stand. "We can settle there."

Indeed, to the right of the ice-cream stand was an empty and spacious spot. Seemed like no one had taken notice of it yet, but that didn't matter anymore because it's theirs now.

Quickly setting up the wide beach umbrella and laying a thin blanket underneath it, Lelouch put down the basket which contained their lunches that Shirley took the liberty to make. The raven-haired teen made a mental note to thank her later for the generous act.

Suzaku then rummaged through his bag and pulled out the sunscreen bottle and started to apply it to his already brownish skin. Seriously though, Lelouch didn't know what the point of doing that was, but he decided to keep the comment to himself.

"Want some?" Suzaku asked as he handed the bottle to his friend.

"Yeah, thanks." He took it and did the same thing Suzaku had just done.

"What's taking the girls so long?" The brown-haired teen inquired curiously.

"Well, they're girls after all." Chuckled Lelouch as if it were the most logical explanation ever existed.

"I just want to get to the water quickly, it's getting so hot now!"

As if on cue, a series of whistles sounded from somewhere to their right, quite close to them actually. Looking toward the source, both the young teens were left gaping as the three gorgeous female figures ambled toward them, each clad in colored bikinis that magically matched their flowing hairs perfectly.

Of course, they were no other than Shirley, C.C., Kallen in orange, light green and red respectively.

Involuntary whistles escaped the teens' own mouths before they could stop it.

"Like what you see, boyas?" C.C. asked teasingly when they reached their destination at last.

"Ah, well…"

"You look beautiful!" Exclaimed Suzaku way too enthusiastically as a broad smile made its way onto his face.

"I can tell from your reactions," Kallen smirked knowingly, "so don't blame us for taking forever to get beautified."

"And somehow I got a feeling that you guys have been complaining," said Shirley with her slightly narrowed eyes. Though, a hint of amusement in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Nah, we weren't complaining. Right Lelouch?"

"Of course we would never do such thing," replied Lelouch as he flashed the trio a warm smile.

Kallen nodded. She then turned toward the bright blue ocean, saying. "OK, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to hit the water!"

"Me too!" -Shirley.

"Same here!" -Suzaku.

"Sounds great." -C.C.

"… I'm fine staying here." -Lelouch. Many dagger-like stares befell him.

"Come on, Lulu. We planned this trip for you. You're like a VIP."

"It's OK, Shirley. I… don't like water that much."

"Liar," mumbled Kallen.

"You're no fun, Lelouch," said C.C. as she tugged at his arm. "I was waiting to swim with you."

"I'm sor-"

"I'll go with you," suggested Suzaku wholeheartedly. He then suddenly took C.C.'s arm in his strong hand. "I'll be your company today."

Lelouch's jaw went slacked. Was Suzaku holding _his _girlfriend's hand?

He was assured though that C.C. would turn him down and chose to stay here with her adorable boyfriend – he would find as many ways to entertain her as possible. It was a huge let-down however, when she smiled at Suzaku. "I'd love that."

"Wh-? C.C.!" His eyes widened three times larger in disbelief.

And she just shrugged nonchalantly.

Kallen then clapped her hands together. "Alright let's go! We don't have a whole day," she said ebulliently as one hand grabbed Shirley's arm. "We'll race you guys," she called out as they took off toward the ocean, their laughter heard clearly.

"Like we'll let you win!" Laughed Suzaku, tugging on C.C.'s arm suggesting her to move.

"Isn't Suzaku a fun a person to hang around with?" Queried C.C. amusedly before she got pulled forward. Apparently, that question was directed at a certain raven-haired teen.

Lelouch could only stare helplessly, powerlessly, speechlessly and in great perplexity after the running couple.

"Gosh, the water is cold!"

"Because you didn't get used to it yet."

"Hm, I'm not planning to."

"What are you talking about? It's burning up here!"

"But still, I'm not getting in just yet. I'll wa- Suzaku!"

C.C. was already in Suzaku's arms when his name escaped her lips in surprise.

A laugh erupted from him as he walked closer to the ocean and wouldn't stop until the salty waves gently sloshed around his knees. Even without the direct contact, C.C. could still feel the chilliness of the sea and did not want to experience it head-on.

No, she wasn't ready at all to meet the challenge.

"Don't you dare Suzaku," she said warningly through gritted teeth. All the while wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, clinging onto him as though her life depended on it.

"For fun."

"Suza-"

SPLASH!

Water sprang everywhere as her body made the contact with the strong waves. She didn't even have time to take in a gulp of air before Suzaku's arms sent her flying and the next thing she knew, she was already underwater with swarms of bubbles floated up past her.

Looking up, C.C. heard a faint laughter and saw a faint silhouette of someone doubling over as if they're dying laughing.

Narrowing her golden orbs, C.C. discreetly swam toward the figure, safe with the knowledge that Suzaku probably expected her to emerge at any minute. Little did he know she was going to pull a prank on him.

The brown-haired teen was still laughing almost maniacally by the time she reached her destination. Seemed like he totally forgot about his surroundings. Perfect chance.

Reaching out her hands, she quickly grabbed his legs and pulled him down with as much force as she could muster; the guy really wasn't the light type, he's the muscle one! Actually, a bit too heavy for someone rather too skinny like C.C.

But she's determined to do it so she had to succeed.

She did. A surprised yelp escaped him as he lost his footing and there he went down.

A victorious grin quickly split her face as his own stared back at her in complete astonishment. But soon enough, that expression was replaced by a wide smile and an approval nod.

C.C. then pointed upwards, suggesting for both of them to emerge. He gave his head a small nod.

"Ha, that was fun," exclaimed Suzaku exuberantly after they surfaced. "I got to admit, that was quite creative. I didn't think you would pull that on me!"

"I thought it wouldn't work because you know you're not the type to be dragged down so easily."

"Well, then I guess you should count yourself lucky that I was off guard." That earned a snicker from both of them.

Suddenly, Suzaku splashed water at her without warning. "Suzaku!" she cried in surprise, trying to shield her eyes. "I thought we're even!"

"All's fair in love and war," he replied, smiling ever so charmingly.

"So that's how you want to play this huh?" As expected, a sly smirk quickly crossed her face as she simply returned the favor.

Water splashed and sprang everywhere, soaking the other bystanders but they could really care less about the complaints at the moment.

Little did they know somewhere far away, someone was watching them with immense and fuming attention.

"Su-za-ku!" growled Lelouch through his tightly gritted teeth, to the point he could practically hear them clattering.

_Is it just me or he's playfully flirting with my girlfriend? No don't think of it that way, they're just having fun, just having a great time, that's all-_

"Hm, can I have my binoculars back?"

Lelouch quickly whirled his head around and met with a confused and impatient young face.

"Ah, sorry little boy. Here's your binoculars. I apologize if I took too long." The boy took it in his hands carefully and slowly backed away, a mild fright plastered across his face. He then took off quickly.

Lelouch let out an exasperating sigh as he ran one hand through his raven locks. How could he blame a boy to _not_ be afraid when out of nowhere an adult asked to borrow his binoculars and through the whole time, 'Su-za-ku' was the only one word escaping his lips in great despise.

If he were in the young boy's shoes, he'd be scared too.

Now, without those plastic binoculars Lelouch had no idea what's happening out there, what they _were_ doing. Kallen and Shirley were already beyond reach; they weren't even in the water to begin with. As a matter of fact, they were at first but then some couple of volleyball players saw how fantastically fit the girls were and asked if they would like to give a try. No doubt they would say yes.

So the red and orange heads were busily occupied, that left the brown and green heads to do whatever they pleased. Worse, the raven head wasn't even there to cautiously watch them.

Lelouch almost wanted to pull his hair at that thought.

He just knew he had to move, lest he should go insane if he kept sitting here imagining up wild, weird things. Things that had never existed in his pure mind before.

"Su-za-ku!" With that last growl, he quickly got up to his feet and sauntered toward the bright blue sea, a scowl never left his face.

"Oh, hey Lelouch." Suzaku called out as he saw his best friend stand at the edge of the beach, not quite close to where they were yet not too far either. "Come join us!" He waved at him with a smile spreading widely across his face.

C.C. seized the chance to splash him. "Whoa, time out C.C.!" Suzaku let out a playful yelp while trying to shield his face from the salty water all the time, in case some of it should get into either his eyes or mouth.

"All's fair in love and war," was her cunning remark.

The scowl on Lelouch's face deepened. He then cleared his throat. "Uhm, should we come back for lunch now?"

"Lunch? Now? Isn't it a bit too early for that? Besides, I'm sure Kallen and Shirley don't want any at the moment…" Suzaku replied, looking toward his gal friends whom were too busy participating in some sports contest, and seemed to be winning. "Go Kallen! Shirley!"

Lelouch chose to ignore him. "How about you, C.C.? Aren't you hungry?"

"What's the rush Lelouch? You have finally left your favorite spot to come here just to tell us to have lunch? That's no fun."

The raven-haired teen's eyebrow twitched. He was rendered speechless by that comment. Obviously, the real reason wasn't that, but he wasn't planning to tell the truth either.

Suddenly, Lelouch took notice of his surroundings and was bewildered to find that there were now more people at the beach than even before. Too crowded to the point some girls bumped into him and made such an impact that wasn't the result of a mere light touch. Intentionally or unintentionally, he felt better not knowing.

"It's getting cramped up here," observed Suzaku.

C.C. looked far away toward the horizontally wide-stretched ocean and replied. "Want to swim out there?"

"What?"

"It's a perfect chance for you to do some exercise my warlock," smirked C.C. knowing, "you've only been lying around ever since we came here; it's time you built your muscles."

Lelouch could only stare at her with slightly parted lips. He then quickly regained his composure as he shook his head vigorously. "No way, what if there're sharks out there?"

Suzaku couldn't suppress the urge to burst out laughing. "No kidding? Lelouch, this beach has already been inspected by 'shark experts' so rests assured. If anything should happen though, I'd wrestle with them for your life."

"Ha ha, very funny Suzaku," remarked Lelouch grimly. His already darkened expression darkened twice as much.

"Well, I'd go for it. With tons of people out there, the chances of sharks approaching are quite slim," nodded C.C.

The raven-haired young teen mumbled something incoherently.

"OK, let's go then!" With that, Suzaku quickly took off toward the far, deeper and bluer waters. The green-haired girl followed suit, but not before turning toward Lelouch and called out, "C'mon, don't just stand there."

Lelouch had no choice but to imitate their actions. With teeth tightly gritted, he slowly advanced forward cautiously. The chilly first couple of waves sloshed gently around his ankles, enough to send some shivers down his spine. The following waves, however, became more comfortable and bearing as he grew accustomed to them.

Slowly tracing his steps, he ambled toward his friends. _Seems like the water isn't that deep like I thought, _Lelouch mused to himself, _as long as I don't go too far, I'll be safe…_

As if the Devil had been watching him and listening, the ground beneath him opened up. His feet touched nothing, felt nothing except the coldness of endless ocean depths. The ground on which he had walked on swallowed him down hungrily, and the last thing he remembered before drifting to darkness was the flailing of his arms, and swarms of bubbles floating up past him. Then darkness came...

'''

"Ah! You're awake Lelouch! Thank God!"

Lelouch slowly fluttered his violet orbs open. Everything was so hazy at first that he could hardly make out anything. He had to repeatedly shut and open them more than thrice to be able to at last have a clearer vision.

The first thing he saw was the silhouette of a girl with long hair draping over her left shoulder. She was leaning in on him, some of her locks fell on his cheek, and he flinched ever so slightly at the ticklish sensation.

_C.C…_

"Lelouch?"

"… Shirley?"

"Thank God you're OK! We were worried sick." She said, frowning. "Have you ever considered telling us that you can't swim?"

He managed to smile weakly and apologetically. "Sorry, guess that slipped my mind."

Shirley couldn't help heaving a small sigh. "You could have lost your life out there you know, had C.C. not seen you in time."

"She saved me?"

"Actually, Suzaku did. He swam down and pulled you up. One second later and you will be a goner." What a sad fact that was.

Lelouch decided to change the subject or else he would have an earful of his childhood friend's lecture on safety and honesty. "Speaking of C.C., where is she?"

"She just left to get some coffee, but no worries, she's been here the whole time."

"How about Suzaku? I want to thank him."

Shirey put her forefinger on her lower lip as her eyebrows knitted further together, seeming deeply in thoughts. "He's at the buffet center with C.C. Come to think of it though, those two seem quite close lately. It makes me wonder what kind of interesting topics they've been having."

Lelouch made no comment as his face showed no expression. He only turned his head slowly back toward its original spot and stared absentmindedly at the ceiling above. "Is that so?"

'''

Her eyes fell upon the figure of a person she had been searching for. "There you are."

He made no movement as to acknowledge her existence. His eyes glued to the outstretched sea that was glinting in red because of the exquisite sunset on the horizon.

"We've been looking for you," she said as she advanced closer, "at least leave a note where you're going. Saves us trouble that way."

He still remained motionless.

"Lelouch?" By this time, she was already standing next to him, proceeding to sit down on the cool sand pavement.

He didn't even once turn his head.

She wrinkled her forehead slightly at his indifferent reaction. "What's the matter?"

His violet orbs were emotionless and no word escaped his lips. He merely looked like a statue this way.

"C'mon Lelouch, you're trying my patience here," C.C. said, displeased as she tugged on his right arm, forcing him to at least glance over.

He did and what was lurking in his eyes startled her: Angry, confused, upset, uncomfortable, annoyed, hurt, unsettled, and more than anything, jealousy.

"Lelouch…"

"If you've come out here just to say it, I already anticipated much."

"Say what?"

"What you're dying to say."

"What?"

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm not saying," he concluded simply.

"Because you have no idea what I wanted to say anyway."

"Of course I do! That you like Suzaku better, that you'd rather prefer him over me, that you like the brawling type than the… the brain type!"

Silence engulfed the two teens in awkwardness. The sea, the sunset completely forgotten.

Lelouch expected C.C. to nod her head and outright admitted it. Admitted that she was dying to break up with him. If that was all she'd do, he could bear with it. If she, however, did more than necessary or left without giving him a reason, he might jump into the ocean and repeated what happened earlier today. This time, of course, without a savior.

C.C. only stared at him for a full minute with an unreadable expression. Her golden orbs didn't once avert from his, her shiny green locks flew freely behind her. Lelouch had to suppress a thought coming, lest his heart should break. She looked too beautiful.

Suddenly, totally unexpectedly, she quickly leaned forward and sealed his lips with her rosy ones, leaving his eyes open wide three times larger than they originally were.

When they broke loose - a dazed expression still evident on his face - she smirked at him. "I didn't know you're the jealous type, Lelouch."

"I wouldn't be if you weren't too intimate with Suzaku."

A sigh escaped her. "It's not intimate. We were just having fun. If you had come with us, I'd do the same to you too."

Lelouch gave her the same incredulously look, and she rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Now, move on to the more important topic, why didn't you tell us you can't swim? Even _me?_"

He looked back toward the peaceful waters. "It's… embarrassing to admit that."

"How strange, you're not confident in yourself anymore."

"Because after what happened today, after seeing the way Suzaku acted, I've realized that I'm not really perfect like I thought I was."

"No one is perfect Lelouch, but that's what makes you unique. Besides, you're always perfect in my eyes anyway." She smiled warmly.

He swirled his head around quickly. "You mean it?"

"Of course, even though you're born physically weak, you have a superb brain to compensate for it, and that is perfect enough."

"C.C…"

"Well, in case you didn't notice, I don't have a thing for brawling guys much. I'd rather prefer the one with brains. Those types are much more interesting and amusing. And I'm not saying Suzaku is ah, brainless," earned a chuckle from Lelouch at that, "but he really isn't my type." Then she added, "Moreover, he's already had a girlfriend."

"He does?"

"Yes, remember when he came to Britannia for summer vacation three months ago? He met a young girl there named Euphie and love at first sight."

"Euphie," Lelouch chewed over the name slowly, "as in Euphemia Li Britannia? My step-sister?"

"How many girls do you know with the name Euphie?" Queried C.C. with one eyebrow raised high.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

She gave a small shrug. "I guess he's waiting till the day she comes over to visit, that's when they're going to make the relationship public. Does that clear up some suspicions now?"

Lelouch then grabbed her arms and gently pulled her closer, proceeding to wrap the black leather jacket around her small frame. "Ah, it does."

"It's warm," commented C.C. as she snuggled closer to him. The body heat was so soothing and comfortable, especially out here at the beach with the evening chilly winds.

"Ah," Lelouch put his head on her green locks. They smelled like night-blooming jasmine, so captivating and seductive.

They sat still, engulfed in the reddish light of a beautiful sunset on the wide-stretched horizon. Everything was so peaceful and lively.

"I love you, warlock."

"As I love you, my witch."

_end_

* * *

**A/N: **Wow that was waay longer than I'd expected. I planned for it to be at least 3,000 words max, but I guess I got carried away and made it much longer than it's supposed to be... Ah well, I'm glad with the result anyway, this way I could describe the characters' emotions in details better, so yes I'm satisfied :)

Actually, I don't know if Lelouch could swim or not in the original anime. We all know that he's very physically underwhelming, but whether he's OK with waters or not is beyond me (I'm not sure if they told us that in wiki, maybe because I only skimmed through it...) so in this story, I'm making him lack the capacity to swim, it's easy and more fun to write that way. At the planning stage, I was debating between letting him have a cramp and cannot swim at all, and the latter always seemed more appealing to me lol.

Alright, thank you so much for reading and reviews are of course loved!


End file.
